


the secret must come out

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, Lies, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Mycroft and Greg have a secret but it can't stay that way forever Greg messed up and now Sherlock Knows the need to tell everyone else before he does





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all just to say that this is not only my 1st Sherlock fanfic but also my 1st same sex relationship fanfic and although I am bisexual I don’t know much about gay relationship so I apologies if anything in this fic is inaccurate or offence in any way if so please let me now along with why and I will take it down and try my hardest to reword it so it is not offensive thanks a million 
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, Sally, Philip, DI Gregson or Mr and Mrs Holmes those right remain held by the creators and producers of BBC Sherlock   
> but I do own the children and Dawn and James

Mycroft was sitting on his black leather couch in his mansion, eyes closed hands under his chin in the prayer possession, he was in his mind palace but not for much longer.

The door opened and he heard a muffled voice saying “Mikey hello, earth to Mycroft Holmes are you there”

He looked up ready to yell at whoever had disturbed him but then he saw that it was his silver goldfish he smiled at and got up to hug the older man.

“evening darling good day at work my brother and Watson behaved themselves I hope” he said with a smug look on his face

“it was ok I suppose” he said before kissing his lover “but your brother is driving me crazy asking me questions galore until John yelled at him to be quiet. I think he’s onto the fact that I’m not single anymore” he said as he hung up his jacket and took off his shoes.

“as long as he doesn’t know it’s me your dating as I would very much like to be the one to inform mummy and father about my sexuality not him” he said the last 2 words in a slightly raised voice

“ok Mikey, now are you hungry cause I know I sure am” the older man said walking towards the kitchen

“of course, I am hungry Greg that’s a silly question”

 

After dinner the 2 men were sitting on their bed talking about how annoying their co-workers where

“I love you Greg I feel so bad keeping this secret from everyone”

“I know but as you said we must keep it a secret from your brother so I can’t tell any of my colleagues cause then Sherlock will find out and you can’t tell any of your colleagues as well just because of your job”

“Yeah, I know Gregory, have you told Dawn and the kids yet?”

“no not yet I don’t think I’m ready to tell them just yet Mikey”

“Greg we’ve been together for almost a year and a half what do you mean you are not ready yet”  
“I mean I’m not ready to have to explain to a 5-year-old about gay relationships”

Mycroft sighed “you’re not ashamed of being with a guy are you Greg”

“what of course not Mycroft god no”

“good” he simply stated while throwing his arms around the DI something the man who once loathed human contact now loved to do “well then what’s the problem”

“it’s Dawn she said I wasn’t to introduce the little one to such madness”

“maddens this is not maddens this is love Greg”

“yeah I know I’ll make a deal with you. You tell Sherlock and I’ll tell dawn and the girls ok”

“fine we will tell my brother and the good doctor tomorrow now let’s sleep”


	2. John and Sherlock

Sherlock and john where sitting on their chairs in 221B john was drinking the hot coco Mrs. H had made him whilst updating his blog about their latest case witch involved a man killings his ex-wife over custody of their children and Sherlock was in his mind palace when all of a sudden he broke the silence

“Mycroft” he said starting john almost making him spill his hot coco

“what?!” john asked very confused

“Mycroft it’s Mycroft it has to be”

“what has to be Mycroft”

“who Gavin’s dating”

“who’s Gavin Sherlock”

“oh, you know Gavin Lestrade from Scotland yard”

“Greg Sherlock his name is Greg, wait hang on a minute you think GREG is dating you brother

“well of course it all makes sense the other day when we were at the scene, he said bye my my love I originally thought that he got tongue tied but why if he was bye Mycroft my love in short you know so everyone there wouldn’t know.

 

John just shook his head and got up to leave to go home to his wife and daughters Suddenly there was a knock on the door john went over to the door and put his laptop on the coffee table before going to answer it and low and behold there was Mycroft standing next to Greg oh my god he thought Sherlock was right I hate it when he does that

“come in you 2” John began moving to let the men enter the apartment”  Sherlock your brother and Greg are here” he said letting them in “I told you so I told you so I told you didn’t I John I told you those 2 were dating”

 

As they y heard this, they both gave john a look that made him feel every uncomfortable

“just shut up Sherlock” john said looking slightly embarrassed at his friend’s comment

“as much as I hate saying these words my brother is right” he sighed “I hated saying that” Mycroft stated receiving a giggle from Greg and john

“what really you two are dating” John asked in order to clarify what he had just heard and before either brother could think of witty comeback Greg spoke “yeah john we are and to be honest I can’t quite believe it myself”

“good luck Greg these Holmes boys can be a bit of a handful you know”

“tell me something I don’t know I’ve been working with Sherlock for long enough to know that john” Greg pointed out walking into the kitchen with john to leave the brothers together for no reason what so ever they just felt like it

“I know that Greg but there even worse to live with” he grabbed his laptop putting it in its back “have you 2 moved in together yet”

“no not yet but we will be soon, well as soon as I tell dawn and the girls about us anyway”

After a few moments the brothers joined them in the kitchen and that talked for a while until Mycroft had to go to work and the other 3 had a crime scene to attended, john shaking his head as they left he was never going to get home to his girls at this rate.


	3. Sally and Anderson

Sally Donavan and Phillip Anderson where sitting in the break room of Scotland yard they had just finished yet another case with ‘the freak’ as the liked to call him

“hey Anderson”

“yeah Donavan what is it”  
“have you noticed the freak has been acting even weirder than normal in the past week”  
“yeah and he has been trying to avoid talking to Greg as much as possible”

“do you think something is going on”

“well of course I just don’t know wha”

“what is it Anderson”

“look behind you”  
Sally turned around to see a tall dark woman with long dark brown hair with a serious look on her face walk into the DI’s office given him a box and watch him open it say something then leave

“what was that about” Anderson asked

“More importantly who was that” Donavan corrected walking to her superior’s office with the forensic investigator in tow

“hey boss who was that” she asked entering the room

“just a friend guy that’s all”

“what’s in the box” Anderson asked eager to get some info

“just a slip of paper with an address and time on it” Donavan answered having taken the box from the DI’s desk

“hey, Greg Sherlock asked me to pass on a message from myc, oh hey guys”

“hey john you got any idea who this is” she asked showing him a picture she had taken on her phone of the mysterious women

_Of course I know that’s Anthea Mycroft Holmes’ PA_ is what he thought but what he said was “no why”

“just she was in here talking to Greg a moment ago and he won’t tell us who she is” she said in an annoyed manor

“ENOUGH YOU 2 BACK TO WORK” Lestrade barked

“now john you were saying” he continued after the other 2 had left”

“oh yes Sherlock sent me to tell you that Mycroft wants you to let the girls and Dawn know really soon about you 2 dating as he wants to introduce you to his parents who by the way are nothing like their sons”

“ok and why didn’t myc just tell me this”

“Sherlock said that his brother asked him to tell you as he didn’t want to pressure you himself”

“ok and if he asked Sherlock then why are you telling me”  
“because Sherlock can’t trust himself to come here without telling everyone apparently, anyway I better go Rosie has a dance recital, so I’ll see you later Greg”

“bye john see you later”

“oh my god boss you’re dating Sherlock’s brother” Sally said bursting into the room

“were you earwigging on my conversation Donavan”

“we both were not just me” and with that Philp entered the room as well  
“well I guesses it’s out in the open now I am indeed dating Mycroft Holmes elder brother of Sherlock yes and that women that came in was his PA Anthea and the time and address was for my date tonight now you 2 coming to the break room with me to talk please”

And with that they headed to the break room and talked for about half an hour before Molly walked in

“hey Greg, why is sherlock’s brother in your office”


	4. Molly

Molly hopper had just finished yet another autopsy and written up her report witch she was to take up to the yard for Lestrade to read over so she headed upstairs and left for the yard about 5 minutes later she arrived and headed straight to words Greg’s office and to her surprise she saw a tall man with a serious look on his face and sleek brown hair sitting on Greg’s chair

“em hello Mr Holmes do you know where Lestrade is” Molly asked cautiously

“yes, I do young lady now may I inquire about your identity and how you know who I am”

“oh, I am molly hopper I work at ST Bart’s and I am friends with Sherlock and John”

“oh nice to meet Molly I have heard a lot about you from Gregory, John and my brother all good I assure you, now as for Gregory’s where about I believe he is in the break rom with Sally and Anderson”  
and with that she headed out the office and headed towards the break room she walked in saw the 3 sitting talking and laughing

“hey Greg” she began bringing silence to the group “how come sherlock’s brother is in your office” she finished

“oh, is he I didn’t know that” he told molly “he wasn’t supposed to be here to 6:00” he said more to the Sargent and forensic investigator than the pathologist

“eh boss it’s 6:10” sally stated looking at her watch

“oh dang it” he said leaping from his chair “molly if that’s the report I asked for then give it to Sally” he said leaving the room “OH BY THE WAY SALLY YOUR INCHAGRE TO DI GREGSON GETS HERE” he yelled as he headed for his office to apologies to his lover for being late

Molly gave the Sargent the document to look over then described the case and once the DI was out of ear shot, she asked “what was that about”

“it was about him being late for his date with the freaks brother” Andersen let slip earing him a slap form the Sargent

“opps I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that please don’t tell anyone”  
“don’t worry I won’t” she added heading back to the morgue to make a phone call

As molly was passing the DI on the way to his lover’s car she gave him a sly smile

“it’s a good thing that Sherlock knows Myc”

“why do you say that my silver goldfish”

“because Molly knows and she will call Sherlock to verify it I could tell by the way she looked at me just now” he told Mycroft as they got in the car

 

BACK IN THE MORQUE

 

“where is she John Molly is always here when I need her”

John walked over to the body through the door and examined it quickly “this body arrived an hour ago according to the sheets it would have taken about 15 minutes for her to figure out the COD and it takes her on average about 5 minutes to write up a report and about 15 to get to the body and about a 10 minutes round journey to the yard and about 10 to talk to the guys so she should be back in about 2 minutes” john said smirking walking back in to the lab

“stop showing off john I need to borrow her microscope”

Just then Molly walked in and jumped when she heard a voice saying “oh there you are molly”  
“oh god Sherlock you scared her, are you ok Molly” john inquired after reprimanding his boyfriend before hugging the young girl

“yes, thanking you John I’m fine” she said as he let go of her

“anyway, I was just away to call you Sherlock”

“why”

“well you see I wanted to ask you if it’s true about your brother and Lestrade dating”

“yes, it is now why would you even need confirmation of that”

“well it was Anderson that told me so yeah”  
“no wonder you didn’t believe that man is an idiot now can I use your microscope a moment I broke mine” and before Molly had the chance to even prosses the request in her head john stated that “you blow it up Sherlock”

“well yes I broke It I just said that John”

“sure sherlock just don’t blow it up” and as Sherlock got to work she turned to John “John I couldn’t ask you a favour could I”

“sure what is it”

“could you help me with a body it arrived just before I left for the yard but I was a little puzzling”

“sure” so with that they left to the morgue and talked while they worked


	5. Dawn and the kids

They got back from there date and lay down on Greg’s bed and began talking

“you know my love my mother wants me Sherlock and the good doctor up for Christmas this year”

“oh that’s nice are you going” the older man asked hugging the government official

“only if you come with” he informed hugging back

“I’d love to Myc”

“great my silver goldfish”

Just as they were about to kiss there  was a knock on the door Greg rushed down the stairs to answer the door and stood there was a women with long red hair wearing a very short blue dress standing beside her was 4 girls the youngest was wearing a white dress with a silver skirt underneath and caring a dark blue teddy bear with her and she had lovely long blonde hair the 2nd one  was wearing a buffy the vampire slayer t-shirt and bat girl joggies had medium length red hair the 3rd was wearing a doctor who Tee and marvel joggies and she had short red hair of the 2nd girl  the other one looked slightly older and she was wearing a long green dress she had long brown hair and there was a boy who could only be about 5 years old he was wearing a harry potter Hufflepuff top and joggies and was sporting a well styled hair do the brown hair was the same shade as his father’s once was.

“hello dawn, kiddies what are you guys doing here”  
“I need you to take them for the weekend for me and James are going on a date so yeah bye”

And with that she walked away  
“DADDY” the younger 2 yelled as they hugged their father

“hello Andy hello May” he said lifting the children and hugging them

“come in you 3” he said leading the girls into the living room

Just then Mycroft came down the stairs “who was its Gregory” he walked into the room and he froze

“Dad who is that” the older red-haired girl asked

“oh this is Mycroft Holmes my partner”

“but he’s a guy” the brunet girl declared

“don’t be rude Alyx”

“I’ll do what I want Lucy”

“now kids I want you 4 to understand that I love Mikey and he loves me but that doesn’t mean that I no longer love you guys and he knows that you 3 will always come 1st to me” the older man said getting up from the couch and walking over to his lover and putting his arm round him

“we know dad don’t we lill man, we know daddy will always put us 1st right Andy” Addie said looking at her brother “eh May daddy love us don’t we”

“yeah daddy is the best” he said running to the couple and hugging his father’s leg

“so are you Daddy’s boyfriend then” May asked walking over to Mycroft and hugging his leg now although he had become more accustom to human contact over the past 18 months it was usually only Greg but never the less he picked the girl up and then he spoke

“yes I am” the government official stated

“why don’t you 4 go up to your rooms so I can talk to mike ok”

And with that all 4 children headed upstairs with their bags

 

AT THE RESTAURANT 

“hey babe you hear about Greg’s love life”

“no what is it”

“well it might just be squad room gossip but apparently he is dating Sherlock’s older brother Mycroft Holmes”  
“really my love I can’t believe he wouldn’t tell me and the kids”


	6. Mummy and Father

It was the 23rd of Christmas the 4 boys where in Greg’s car and heading down to the country side to visit MR and Mrs Holmes for Christmas and so Mycroft could introduce them to his lover the 2 Holmes boys where in the back after arguing about who would sit up front with Greg John just jumped in so after much arguing they ended up having deduction match while the other 2 sat in the front John giving Greg some hints on how to pleases there lovers’ parents.

About two hours after they left the city they arrived and they all got out the car and spied Mrs Holmes standing on the door step as they brothers shock hands and Sherlock congratulated his brother on winning there contest as usual

“come on john lets go see mummy” Sherlock said grabbing his lovers’ hand as john mouthed _good luck wish Siga_ to Greg

“let’s go Gregory it is time for you to meet my parents come along now” Mycroft said putting out his hand for the DI to take witch he did without hesitation and as they got to the gate Sherlock and John where already at the door

“hello Mummy merry Christmas it’s lovely to see you again where is father” he said while hugging his mother “hello Maria nice to see you again” John spoke giving the women a gentle hug

“lovely to see you both as well now where is Mycr” she froze when she when she saw her elder son walk up the garden path holding another man’s hand “who is that with your brother” she asked her son and just as Sherlock was about to be rude and tell her john spoke up “ I’m sure that he would rather tell you himself than have Sherlock tell you Maria”

“oh yes of course John quite right”

“hello Mummy dearest merry Christmas”

“hello son Merry Christmas to you too now how is this” she asked motioning towards Greg

“mum I would like you to meet my boyfriend of the past year and a half Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, Greg this is my mum Maria” just as he finished his father popped his head round the corner “oh got your gay too oh well I suppose I will just have to get used to it”

“yes father you will” both brothers said in unison cause Greg and john to laugh

“Now do come in and tell me about yourself Greg” they entered the living room the boys were told by their mother to take their things and their lovers’ things up to their rooms witch the did

“so Greg how did you meet mike”

“we actually met through John and Sherlock as I work with them a lot and one day I was at their flat working through a case with them when Mikey came round to talk to Sherlock about some pictures of someone he needed found or something and as soon as I saw him I knew I loved him so I got his number from John and”

he was interrupted by John “and Mycroft also asked me for Greg’s number” “really he never told me that”     

“yeah”

“awesome, anyway we planned a get together and they slowly became more and more frequent and then eventually about an 18 months ago we started dating”

“nice so tell me have you ever been in a relationship before”

“yes I was married once but she cheated on me so I left her 3 years ago not long after our youngest May was born”

“oh so you have kids with your Ex-wife, how many”

“there is 7 girls and 1 boy”

“tell me about them”

“well Zara and Kate our twins are the eldest at 18 then there is Alex she is 15 and a totally mummy’s girl then there is Lucy she is 13 but she has the head of a 18 year old on her shoulders and is a total daddy’s girl as Is her twin Addie  and then we have Andy my little boy he is 5 and finally our youngest May she is 3 and a half”

Just then the boys came down the stairs and Siga yelled Dinners ready so they went to have their Christmas eve dinner as a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed my story and It would mean so much to me if you would review thank you all for reading   
> I am always open to critical reviews but please don’t be to mean to me thanks


End file.
